cys_shitfandomcom-20200215-history
Dovecoo
" Dear StarClan, why? " - =Summary= xxx =Identification= Name Breakdown: * Dove-: the clan's belief that she was an answer to a prayer; her pelt * -coo: the noise a dove makes, for her soft voice Past Names: Dovekit, Dovepaw Biological Gender: Female Date of Birth: March 25 (Aries) =Appearance= Physical Breed: x Height: x.x'' Weight: x.x # Build: x Coloration: * Pelt: x * Skin: x * Eyes: x Defining Features: * xxx * xxx * xxx Blemishes: x Accessories: x Extra Hamartia:'''xxx '''Disorders/Conditions: x Scent: x Accent: x Voice Actress: x =Personality= Positive Characteristics: Passionate | Clever | Tough | Selfless Neutral Characteristics: Quiet | Stubborn | Harsh | Stoic Negative Characteristics: Pessimistic | Distant | Cold | Snappy Summary of Positive Characteristics: xxx Summary of Neutral Characteristics: xxx Summary of Negative Characteristics: xxx Apprentice Personality --- There's a stark difference between the old Dovecoo (Dovepaw) and her present self. Positive Characteristics: x | x | x | x Neutral Characteristics: x | x | x | x Negative Characteristics: x | x | x | x Summary of Positive Characteristics: xxx Summary of Neutral Characteristics: xxx Summary of Negative Characteristics: xxx =Biography= History --- Dovekit was born to elite warrior Birchbark and the queen Milkflower, sister of Lambkit, Lilykit, and Snowkit. Per tradition in her clan, she was named a few days after her birth to discover elements of her personality. At the time of her birth, her clan was suffering from an unknown illness, weak enough not to kill but strong enough to make those who caught it miserable. She seemed like the healer type once she showed her personality, so her parents took it as a silent prophecy and deemed her the answer to the clan's prayers of defeating the sickness. She quickly became popular with her kindness and humor, making very good friends, and her dad was even made deputy. At 6 moons, she was made Medicine Cat Apprentice, as the clan believed it was fate. In a cruel twist, though, the preexisting illness morphed into Greencough, which claimed all of her friends and her entire family, aside from her father. She prayed to StarClan that they would be okay, even though she was supposed to be an answer to a prayer herself, and her duty remained unfulfilled as her friends were picked off one by one from Greencough. She was soft until her friends and family died because of something that could've ''be curable but she didn't know the cure of, even as a Medicine Cat, even as a moving prophecy, even as a living reminder that everything would be okay someday. She was supposed to know as both a Medicine Cat and an answer. But she didn't. So she prayed and the opposite happened. Almost all her clanmates died because she didn't know the cure. So she prayed again and prayed that at least her dad would be okay, because he deserved to be okay after everything he went through. But the opposite happened yet again (like StarClan had something against her, she thought), and he was assassinated by a rival clan, which left Dovepaw with no one. Everyone she loved was dead even though she prayed with her eyes squeezed shut, with tears shooting down her cheeks, with her paws trembling. StarClan didn't take mercy on it. and it was all StarClan's fault. They failed her and they failed her whole clan, so she holds a grudge against them: StarClan, the thing that ruined her life. She believes in StarClan. But she hates them too. Dovepaw is made into Dovecoo after the tragedies. Only 10 cats left, barely a clan, more like a group of broken friends that weren't friends before. They all forgave her for all the casualties, softened by the fact that they had lost everyone they loved, too. She feels like she doesn't deserve her new name and she leaves - she says it was for her pride. But she knows it was to leave all the memories where they used to be. She hardens in the forest, teaches herself how to fight by getting into random skirmishes with passing rogues, teaches herself instead of someone else teaching her. She's stone-cold now. No one would expect it from a small fluffy loner named Dovecoo, but she is a survivor. Of both greencough and life. There's a little bit of the old Dove in there, a little bit of hope and happiness, but the new Dove knows how terrible the world is. (extra angst: her third big big prayer is that she herself will be okay after she loses everyone. though it's not obvious to herself since she just feels numb a lot, the opposite of her prayer happens again, and it's clear to everyone else that her emotional + mental health is spiraling down. she loses herself without even knowing it.) - '''Breakdown' --- credit to EliteNinjaWarrior Kit * x * Location(s): x * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: x * Age Range: 0 - 6 moons Medicine Cat Apprentice * x * Location(s): x * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: x * Age Range: 6 - 17 moons Medicine Cat * xxx * Location(s): x * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: x * Age Range: x - x moons Loner * x * Location(s): x * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: x * Age Range: x moons - present =Statistics and Skills= Physical Health: x% | x xxx Mental Health: x% | x xxx Emotional Health: x% | x xxx Strengths: xxx Weaknesses: xxx Fighting Style: xxx Goals: * x Hobbies: * x * x * x * x * x Habits: * x * x * x =Relations= Relatives Mother (NPC) - Milkflower (wish you were back) * "I'm sorry I wasn't the real answer, Ma." Father (NPC) - Birchbark (ur the last one i had :'(() * "I feel like it's my fault you're gone now. Wherever you are, I hope it's good." Brother (NPC) - Snowpaw Snowspider (wish i was there) * "Will I ever see you again, Snow?" Sister (NPC) - Lilypaw Lilydapple (can we pretend i didn't kill you) * "We never figured out your warrior name, but I hope you've decided now." Sister (NPC) - Lambpaw Lambtail (you were the greatest of us all) * "I just.. really wish you were still here." Companions to be filled in lolol Sexual and Romantic Mate: '''None '''Exes: None Cats currently attracted to Dovecoo: None Cats Dovecoo is currently attracted to: None Previous Crushes: 'More in Relationships' Sexuality: Pansexual Preferences: (+) - xxx (-) - xxx Looking For: * ( x ) Long term relationship * ( x ) Short term relationship * ( x ) Open relationship * ( x ) Quick fling * ( ✔ ) Unsure Experience: '''Virgin '''Genetics --- Fertility: 92% Base Color: xxx Fur Length: xxx Markings: xxx Build: xxx Carries: xxx Credits to 123WoofAJ <3 Foes None =Taste= Likes * x * x * x * x * x * x Dislikes * x * x * x * x * x * x =Rando shiz= * x =Gallery= x __NOEDITSECTION__